


Pets Must Be Kept on Leashes At All Times

by spicy_diamond



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_diamond/pseuds/spicy_diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita bumps into Sadaharu at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets Must Be Kept on Leashes At All Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highboys/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide Madness 2012!

“ARUGH!!”

A sharp, garbled shriek drew Okita's attention up from where he'd been buried, wrist deep, in fluffy white fur.

“Just what are you doing to Sadaharu, you sadistic freak!?”

“Oh, China.” He glanced at her once, dismissively, before returning to scratching the ridiculously large dog behind its ears. “Took you a while to get here. What, did you stop to get a snack along the way?”

“Shut up!” He took note that she didn't deny the accusation. “We were playing fetch! I had to go get the ball, okay?”

“Hnn.” The Shinsengumi First Captain let loose a low snort. Rocking back on his heels, he brushed white fur off of his work slacks before rising up to give her the full force of his smirk. “Doesn't that usually go the other way around? I never realized that it was the dog taking _you_ for walks, China.”

“Wha-! _You..._ ” The girl gave a rather impressive growl before thrusting her index finger dramatically in his direction. “Sadaharu, attack!”

At the sound of its name, the animal peered curiously in her direction and rolled over. Its large wet nose bumped at Okita's shoes insistently in what appeared to be a request for a belly rub.

Undeterred, she tried again. “Maim! Violence! Destroy!”

“...You know.” Rubbing the toe of his shoe against the dog's side seemed to do the trick. “There are such things as leash laws.”

Looking more than a wee bit put out as her pet wagged its tail happily up at him, she quickly regained her gusto.

“Heh!” Hands on her hips, she stuck her nose in the air snootily. “I'd like to see you try it, copper. Sadaharu is just lulling you into a false sense of security right now...And he hates being on a leash, so there.”

“Oh.” Hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, Okita gave her a deadpan look. The beginnings of a smirk curled at the edges of his lips. “I wasn't talking about _him_ , China.”

She narrowed her eyes sharply, grip tightening on the handle of her umbrella in anticipation.

“Whaddya say?” Drawing a bright, red leather collar out of the forbidden depths of his pocket, he twirled it on his finger tauntingly. “Wanna go for walkies?”


End file.
